


Daddy

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, nickname daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from lilacmermaid25 on Tumblr: someone other than Jesse calls Leanne daddy, bonus if it's Neal. Challenge accepted my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

“Way to rock it, Daddy.”

Leanne smirked over in Jesse’s direction. She had just finished performing an emergency tracheotomy, that had become rather difficult due to the crushed windpipe of her patient. She pushed back her bangs with the back of her hand, turning around she looked at Mario, “He’s ready for the OR. Take him up.”

The young resident nodded and did as he was told. Leanne took her yellow gown off, along with her gloves and tossed them in the trash bin. Jesse smirked over at her, shaking his head. Leanne caught him and raised a brow, “Stop it now.”

Jesse put his hands up in slight defense, yet kept his smirk. She let out a small giggle and shook her head as she left center stage and went towards the sink. Pushing the pedal on the bottom it started and she leaned forward, her hands dipping into the hot water as she scrubbed the blood from her forearms. She moved her head back, flinging her bangs from her eyes as she finished up and went to go to the locker room. Leanne changed from shift and headed home, where she hoped a certain someone would be waiting for her. Indeed he was, ready with a glass of scotch. 

She casually leaned against the counter, going over the mail that had been stacked up. Sipping at the glass of scotch she wrinkled her nose, bill, bill, useless coupons, bill. Tossing the rest of the mail to the side she payed more attention to her glass. Neal walked in, smirking as he watched her, “Jesse told me about your heroic day.”

Leanne stood up, turning around she raised her brow. “Hardly heroic.”

Neal rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter next to her. “I beg to differ, that’s a tough trach, and according to the video you did it quickly and efficiently. 

It was her turn to roll her eyes, and go back into the previous position that she was in. “You are such a suck up.”

Neal smiled and pushed himself from the counter, he went behind her and pulled her up and against him. “You like it.”

Letting out a hum she reached for her glass, taking another sip and then setting it down. Neal moved her hair back and over her shoulder, leaning forward to kiss at her neck. “It was kind of a turn on...you giving out orders, your hair all in your face.”

Tilting her head she shook it slightly, not being able to hide the smirk that was coming across her face. “What are you doing…”

Neal nipped at her skin again, which caused her to slip her eyes closed. “Just appreciating daddy, is all.” 

Leanne let out a loud laugh, one that started from her stomach and then reached her throat. It caused her to lean the back of her head against his shoulder more. Neal smirked against her neck, his tongue darting out a bit to taste her skin. He loved when she laughed like that.

“No one, but Jesse has ever calls me ‘Daddy’.” 

His lips tickled her skin as he spoke, “Well...you might want to get used to that. Cause I’m pretty determined to call you daddy more than once tonight.”

Leanne shivered slightly, parting from him so she could turn around. Neal had a very pleased look on his face, which caused her to bite the inside of her cheek, hard. He pressed his body against hers more, trapping her between the counter and himself. 

“You are very sure of yourself.”

Neal leaned forward, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. She leaned towards him, her eyes slipping closed again. Her hands moving down his sides slowly. He let go of her lip softly, and then kissed her fully, his tongue darting out to enter her mouth. She obliged and parted her lips for him. Running his tongue along her’s he groaned, tasting the scotch that still lingered. 

When he parted from her Leanne let out an exasperated breath. He smirked to himself, he was glad that he was the only one that could take her breath away. 

“Don't have much to say now, do you?”

Leanne smirked, her hands going to his back and pulling him closer. She really didn't have anything to say, for once. Feeling her skin flush she moved her hands from his back and to his chest. Shaking her head she looked up at him, his eyes had dilated, which caused her to smirk more. 

Neal matched her smirk and moved his hands to her blouse. Slowly, and teasingly he unbuttoned each one. Pushing back the blouse he ran his index finger from the base of her collarbone down between her breasts and stomach. Leanne leaned back, his actions causing goosebumps along her skin. Neal leaned down and kissed her exposed skin, he pushed the blouse completely off her shoulders giving him more skin to explore. 

Reaching behind her he unclipped her bra, slipping it from her arms he cupped her breasts with his hands. Leanne hissed, her body pushing out to him. Neal leaned down, replacing his hand with his mouth. Leanne tilted her head back, her hair spilling down her shoulders, her hands going to his shoulders as he paid attention to each breast. When he was finished he took her lips with his own, his hand pushing into her hair as he gripped lightly. 

Leanne groaned into his mouth, her hands seeking some sort of skin to touch, lifting his shirt she ran her hands over his stomach the muscles flexing at her touch. Neal ended the kiss his hands slipping from her hair as he took his shirt off, not wasting any time he went to his pants and undid them, stepping out of them he then worked on her pants. 

With a gentle force he pulled them down and helped her step out of them. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and placed her on one of the stools. Parting her legs and moved between her, one of his hands went behind her back so it wasn't flush against the edge of the counter. His lips found the skin of her neck again, he nipped softly and then sucked, wanting to leave a mark on her. 

Leanne hissed and then gasped when his free hand reached down between her legs. Her hands slapped slightly against his bare shoulders, her back arching as he ran his fingers over her sex. Neal smirked against her skin, kissing the other side of her neck. “Does ‘daddy’ like?” 

She whimpered to him, her brows furrowing as he moved his hand away. Without much warning he pushed inside of her, which caused her to moan out louder. He loved the sounds that he was able to get her to make. 

Neal's hands gripped a her hips, keeping her in place as he pulled out and then connected their hips together again. Leanne's nails dug into his skin, her body swimming as he moved faster. She ran her hands up to the back of his neck, threading in his hair. She tugged his head back with some force, which only encouraged him even more. 

He picked up her small frame and stepped around the stool, leaning her backside against the counter as he continued his movements. His thrusts stronger and faster. Leanne propped herself up on her elbows, her head tilting back as she wrapped her legs around him. “Jesus…” 

Her voice was low and husky, just how he liked it. He ran his hands up her stomach, gripping at the skin her found. He could feel his center coil and tighten, her muscles starting to tighten around him as well. They were close, and he wanted to feel her lose control. Leaning towards her he reached out to her, putting one of his hands behind her neck and pulling her up. He captured her lips in a deep kiss, propping herself on one elbow she gripped his shoulder. 

Neal broke the kiss, his head going into the crook of her neck. “Come on...daddy.”

The way he was calling her by her nickname made everything intensify. Her body was on edge and without warning she shook with her release. Neal wasn't far behind and he groaned and gripped her hair lightly as he let go. He kept his hips moving slowly, until he finally stopped. Their breathing intertwined as they attempted to slow their breaths to normal pace. 

Leanne licked her lips, a small laugh escaping as she loosened her legs around him. Neal moved his head and kissed her neck where a mice bruise was starting to form. He kissed along her jawline and then her lips. Moaning to him she concluded that she quite enjoyed when Neal called her daddy.


End file.
